Non, je ne regrette rien
by Arualle
Summary: "—No te odio. Por mucho que me gustaría hacerlo no puedo y eso me molesta, porque todo sería mucho más fácil si pudiera odiarte." Este fic participa del Reto Especial "San Scorly" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes que van a verse involucrados en la siguiente narración me pertenecen, así como tampoco lo hacen las localizaciones en las que se van a encontrar. Pero sí lo hacen las situaciones que van a vivir.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa del Reto Especial_ "San Scorly" _del foro_ "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._

* * *

_**Non, je ne regrette rien.**_

Nuestra historia ocurrió en un colegio extremadamente particular, conocido como Hogwarts, situado en algún lugar cerca de Escocia. Los terrenos de esta institución harían palidecer incluso al mejor internado de toda Inglaterra, y el edificio era a todos los efectos un castillo; con torres y mazmorras incluidas.

En una de estas torres se encontraba nuestra protagonista, un muchacha de quince años y figura delgada; todo ello aderezado con un largo y ondulado cabello pelirrojo y una dulce cara que aún conservaba los rastros de la niñez que ya había abandonado. Lily, así se llamaba la chica, acostumbraba a subir hasta la lechucería cada tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. No sabía exactamente cuándo había comenzado aquella costumbre, quizás fue cuando en su primer año en aquel colegio extrañaba demasiado a sus padres y subió a enviarles una carta. Probablemente fue cuando, unos años más tarde se convirtió en el lugar de encuentro con aquel chico que le robó su corazón. O tal vez se tratara del hecho que aquella torre tenía una de las mejores vistas. De cualquier forma, aquel era probablemente su lugar favorito y por ello no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para correr a visitarlo.

Seguramente a otras personas no les resultase un lugar agradable, con todos aquellos animales descansando en sus postes y la suciedad propia adornando el suelo. Pero a ella le gustaba la gran ventana que había a un lado de la estancia. Esa ventana que cubría por completo la pared de piedra y donde solía sentarse a contemplar el paisaje.

Aquel día la chica había vuelto al lugar donde todo comenzó. Allí le habían dado su primer beso y ella había hecho su primera confesión de amor. Pero en ese momento estaba allí por una razón completamente opuesta.

El hecho era que Lily primero había conocido a Scorpius a través de las cartas que su hermano Albus escribía en su primer año allí. Aún podía recordar cómo comenzó a intrigarse, a pesar de tener solamente diez años, por aquel muchacho cuyo comportamiento a veces resultaba contradictorio. Alguna vez se lo comentó a su padre y éste con una sonrisa le contestó que todos los Malfoy son así. Después, cuando ella logró entrar en Hogwarts y fue asignada a la misma casa que su hermano, comenzó a ver a aquel muchacho rubio como otro hermano; aunque en el fondo siempre supo que él era algo más. Las peleas entre ambos fueron el entretenimiento de todos los habitantes del castillo, pero de la misma forma que Scorpius conseguía hacerla rabias, también conseguía calmarla cuando nadie más lo hacía. Y fue en una de esas situaciones en las que se dio cuenta que amaba al chico.

Su relación amorosa había sido cualquier cosa menos típica, aunque no era de extrañar perteneciendo cada uno a su propia familia. Pero ellos habían conseguido llevarla adelante. Hacía un año y medio que ellos dos estaban juntos, al menos oficialmente. Sin embargo, seguirían siendo solamente suyas aquellas noches juntos, completamente solos, contemplando la puesta de sol mientras las lechuzas se despertaban de su sueño.

Pero a pesar de haber vivido tantas cosas buenas en aquel lugar, también se había enterado de la verdad en la lechucería. Esa verdad que había puesto patas arriba todo su mundo. Lily se rió con amargura a la vez que se arrebujaba en su chaqueta de lana. Recordó cuando se lo contó a su hermano y lo primero que pensó éste fue que ella estaba embarazada. Nada más lejos de la verdad, pero igualmente su hermano no terminó estando contento con su mejor amigo.

El caso era que Scorpius, al igual que Albus, terminaba aquel año sus estudios en Hogwarts y aunque al principio el chico había hecho todo lo posible para hacerle entender a la pelirroja que lo mejor para los dos era que se separasen, para que Lily pudiera experimentar lo mejor de su vida sin sentirse atada a nada, ella había conseguido hacerle ver a Scorpius que no lo iba a permitir. Así que el chico terminó optando por ser egoísta y permitirse estar con la persona que más amaba. Pero entonces fue cuando las familias se enteraron de su relación y montaron en cólera. Quien apostara todo su dinero de _Gringotts_ a que la animosidad de sus familias se había apaciguado después de la guerra terminaría perdiéndolo. Porque aunque Harry y Draco habían comprendido muchas cosas después de enfrentarse en la batalla, las enseñanzas seguían estando bajo la piel; arraigadas a lo largo de los años.

Por ello el padre de Scorpius le había exigido que terminara toda relación con la familia Potter. Lily había reído al oír aquello, no comprendiendo como el enamorarse de ella podía cambiar el hecho que el rubio tenía una relación con su hermano desde el primer año en aquella escuela. Harry Potter, después de discutir con su esposa y de recibir una mirada reprobatoria de la que era como su hermana y la tía favorita de Lily, había parecido ver lo feliz que su hija estaba; así que terminó aceptando el que ellos estuvieran juntos.

La cosa se complicó aún más cuando su novio pareció no ser capaz de hacer frente a su familia, después de haberle asegurado tantas veces que se fugarían si sus padres llegaban a esos extremos. Por eso estaba dolida Lily.

Y fue allí, en aquella torre en la que estaba ahora contemplando como caía la nieve, donde Scorpius le dijo que la amaba pero se iba a ir a Francia a comenzar sus estudios de derecho mágico. Fue allí también cuando rompió su corazón, aunque no sabía cómo podía él no sentirlo siendo que le había dado su corazón la primera vez que él la había ayudado con un problema.

Lily volvió al presente al oír los pasos cuidadosos de alguien subiendo las heladas escaleras que conducían a la torre. Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas de los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma buscando el calor.

Lo primero que le indicó que él había entrado en la lechucería fue su olor: una mezcla de manzanas y lluvia. Giró la cabeza a su encuentro mientras recordaba la cantidad de veces que se había refugiado en aquel olor, y los momentos tan íntimos que habían compartido juntos como para que algo de su olor se adhiriera a su propia piel.

—Te estaba buscando.

—¿Qué quieres, Scorpius? —dijo la muchacha con aire cansado.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—¿Para qué? Te vas a ir igualmente, ¿no es así?

El rubio permaneció en silencio, dándole una respuesta afirmativa a la chica. Ella notó como las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos y se mordió el interior de la mejilla para mantenerlas a raya, a la vez que se giraba de nuevo para contemplar el paisaje. Scorpius avanzó hacia donde ella se encontraba y se paró a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca para oler su aroma a caramelo y sol. Él siempre se había preguntado cómo era posible que el sol tuviera olor, pero ahora lo entendía perfectamente: no era que el sol tuviera un olor específico, sino que el olor de esa persona recordaba a un día soleado.

—Por favor, Lils. Quiero aclarar las cosas.

—Estoy demasiado cansada como para discutir esto otra vez. Te vas a ir a Francia, vas a hacer lo que papá Draco quiere. Así que a mi ver no hay nada que aclarar.

—No puedo irme si sé que me odias.

Lily rió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. El pensamiento de decirle que sí le odiaba simplemente para que él permaneciera junto a ella pasó por su mente; pero lo rechazó inmediatamente, porque amaba tanto a Scorpius no podía hacerle eso. Él se tenía que dar cuenta de su error por él mismo, y si el proceso a seguir para ello era que se fuera lejos, que así fuera; aunque eso le doliera como cien maldiciones _Cruciatus_.

—No te odio. Por mucho que me gustaría hacerlo no puedo y eso me molesta, porque todo sería mucho más fácil si pudiera odiarte.

—Lo lamento. Pero Lils, yo te amo.

—¿Entonces por qué te vas?

—Ya lo hemos hablado. Mi padre…

—Tu padre te dijo muchas cosas, Scorp. Una de ellas era que no te juntaras con los Potter, y aquí estamos. Te recuerdo que tu mejor amigo es un Potter —continuó hablando antes que él pudiera decir algo más—. Así que dime por qué esto es diferente.

—¡Porque no quiero que te pase nada! Por Merlín, Lily. Estoy intentando protegerte.

—¿De quién? ¿De tu padre? No lo entiendo.

Scorpius la asió de un brazo e hizo que la muchacha se girara cara él. Fue entonces cuando vio los ojos rojos del llanto, así como la pequeña nariz de la chica o los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. Lily lo estaba pasando mal y todo era por su culpa. Quiso golpearse a sí mismo en ese momento.

—Lily, lo siento.

—Eso no arregla nada. Dime por qué necesitas protegerme.

—Porque si te pasara algo me moriría.

—Eso no cambia nada, porque tú te vas a ir y yo me voy a morir igual sin ti.

—No, Lily. Por favor…

—Lo siento mucho, Scorpius. Pero no puedo estar con alguien que sigue los designios de su familia sin plantearse si es bueno o no para él. No te estoy pidiendo que me elijas a mí sobre ellos, porque son tu familia y eso no va a cambiar. Pero quiero que seas feliz, Scorp. Incluso si no es conmigo, quiero que cuando seas mayor y mires al pasado estés orgulloso de haber hecho lo que siempre quisiste, no lo que tu padre te impuso. Así que no, no estoy enfadada y no te odio. Estoy dolida y desilusionada, porque pensaba que eras otras persona.

El chico no pudo soportarlo más y a pesar de ser un Malfoy y llevar el orgullo incrustado en su interior, todo palidecía en comparación al amor que sentía por ella. Así que dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran y se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para apoyar su frente contra la de la muchacha. Se permitió inhalar una vez más su olor y se aseguró de recordar cada aspecto de ella. Cuando volvió a hablar, estaban tan cerca que sus labios rozaron los de ella.

—Tienes razón. Tienes razón en todo, Lils. Y voy a ser el hombre que te mereces.

La besó profundamente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Sonrió al ver que seguía sabiendo igual que siempre: a regaliz rojo. Volcó todo su amor por ella en aquel beso. Pasó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la acercó a él mientras la conducía hacia la pared, quedando apoyados en ella. Pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de la chica y ésta le dio amplio acceso al interior de su boca. Lily tenía que ponerse de puntilla para besar al chico, así que éste la cogió de los muslos y le hizo enrollar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. El pelo de la chica creó una cortina entre ellos y el mundo exterior, permitiéndoles profundizar aún más el beso mientras las manos de Lily recorrían el rostro, cuello y espalda de su novio.

Cuando se separaron al cabo de unos minutos, Lily se desenredó de él y reaccionó a tiempo para ver como Scorpius se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Así que corrió tras él y le agarró de la manga justo cuando el chico baja el primer escalón.

—¡Espera! —intentó calmar su respiración aún agitada por aquel beso y continuó hablando —No quiero que hagas esto por mí, Scorp. Quiero que lo hagas por ti.

—Lo sé. Y tienes razón.

—Pero entonces…

—Sencillamente me he dado cuenta de algo que ya sabía hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó preocupada a la vez que comenzaba a morderse el labio inferior.

—Tienes razón, tengo que perseguir las cosas que quiero. Ahora tengo muy claro lo que deseo: y eso es casarme contigo algún día, tener una familia y verlos crecer juntos. Y sí, cuando en un tiempo esté viendo a mis nietos jugar en el patio de nuestra casa y mire al pasado y todo lo que elegí hacer, quiero sentirme orgulloso. Pero ante todo quiero que tú estés junto a mí, recordando nuestro pasado juntos.

Lily lo miró con asombro y los ojos bien abiertos. Se dio cuenta entonces que una parte de ella, una pequeña pero realista parte, se había dado por vencida; permitiendo que Scorpius se marchara. Así que fue esa parte la que se manifestó en su expresión.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó insegura.

El rubio subió los escalones que había descendido antes de que la chica le detuviera y asió con delicadeza el rostro de la muchacha. La contempló a los ojos, aquellos que brillaban con el reflejo de su amor, mientras con los pulgares le acariciaba las mejillas y en un susurro que solamente ellos pudieron oír, dijo:

—Te amo, Lils. Y no me voy a ninguna parte.

Una gran y radiante sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Lily. Scorpius no se iba a ninguna parte y la amaba. El chico también sonrió al verla tan feliz y se inclinó para besarla.

No, Scorpius Malfoy no se arrepentiría de nada.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! _

_Lo sé mi inspiración va por bloques, pero espero que haya quedado para quedarse porque la echaba de menos. _

_Feliz San Valentin adelantado, espero que paséis un buen día acompañados ya sea por vuestra pareja o por un gran helado de chocolate (o el sabor que prefiraís). _

_Ya sabéis que se aceptan los reviews, los aplausos, los tomatos o lo que sea. _

_Un saludo, _

**_Arualle. _**


End file.
